


Phone Call

by Shakespeares_Girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, inappropriate relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-07
Updated: 2010-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakespeares_Girl/pseuds/Shakespeares_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since he woke up this morning, he's been waiting for it, waiting for the call, waiting for the solid buzz of his cell phone vibrating against his hip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Pre-series, while Sam is at Stanford, being a good little student, Dean is left by himself, waiting for a phone call. (Reading over that and my summary make me realize that this sounds a lot like Sam/Dean slash. But it's not. Sorry.) Cross-posted to my brand new, shiny lj account (shakespearsgrl2)!

He can't help it.  Ever since he woke up this morning, he's been waiting for it, waiting for the call, waiting for the solid buzz of his cell phone vibrating against his hip.  But it hasn't come yet, and it's almost ten o'clock at night.

Dean bites his lip, pulls out his phone, and checks for missed calls for the hundredth time.  He's more than disappointed when he doesn't have any.  He puts the phone down on the little motel-room table, careful and precise, needing it to ring, to prove that it wasn't just _him_ who'd been needy and hot and dizzy and aching with want last night.

He forces himself to breathe, swallows back the nervous fear, and concentrates on forcing the phone to ring with sheer willpower.  The silence and the stillness of the room mock him.

The sick and twisty feeling that's clinging to his stomach makes him jump when the phone actually--finally--vibrates.  He sucks in a breath, quick and pained, and picks up the phone, fumbling in his haste.  The caller ID confirms what he already knows.  It's him.  He's calling.  But whether it's to scream at him for being a dirty whore, or to reassure him that it's going to be all right is something Dean doesn't pretend to know.  Absently, he wishes for Sammy, wishes for him not to be away at college, even as he knows Sam can never, ever find out about this.

When the vibrations stop, he thinks he's waited too long, that he's missed his chance, but then they start again, and he quickly flips the phone open, answering on the first ring this time.  "H-hello?"

"Dean.  Knew you'd be too scared to answer the first time I called."

"Yeah," Dean agrees on a sigh, because to hear his voice, to listen to him talk is to be reassured, is to know that nothing can happen apart from _his_ will.  "Yeah."

"You've been thinking about me," he rumbles, low and deep, and Dean shivers.  "Thinking about last night, boy?"

"Yes, sir," Dean nods, swallowing against the dryness in his throat.

"Tell me," he demands.  "Tell me what we did last night, Dean."

"We fucked," he whispers, unable to ignore a direct order.

"Yeah, we did."  There's silence for a full minute, then the low rumble returns, with, "Are you hard for me yet, Dean?"

And it's so wrong, he shouldn't be hard, shouldn't be jerking his hips in an effort to get relief, shouldn't be about to hump the table he's so needy, but he is, and he whimpers into the phone, the only response he can summon.

"Come for me, Dean."

Dean gasps and writhes in his seat, but he can't stop it, can't disobey, and he comes, panting and flushed with embarrassment, soaking his jeans and knocking the table sideways against the wall.  "Fuck," he moans, breathing hard.  "_Daddy."  
_  
"Good boy," John Winchester rumbles again, his own voice dark with arousal.  "I'll call ya tomorrow."

"Shit," Dean mumbles, and knows he'll be sleeping in his clothes tonight.  Because tomorrow could mean after midnight, or it could mean tomorrow at the same time, and it doesn't matter because whatever it means, he's not going to miss that call.

_A/N:  Yeah.  We all know there's only one man who can get Dean _that_ worked up.  Duh._


End file.
